


saturated sunlight

by thiscalamity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Families of Choice, M/M, POV Alternating, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscalamity/pseuds/thiscalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is just about to ask them if Natasha has been over recently while he was out sometime when they hear a spoon clink from in the kitchen. All three of them jump and turn towards the other room, suddenly all very awake. Sam moves forward first, though Steve and Bucky are quick to follow him. As they round the corner, they're confronted with something that they certainly weren't expecting. Well, not entirely. Honestly, it really should stop being such a surprise.</p>
<p>“Hey fellas.” Natasha chirps from her place on the floor, leaning against the kitchen cabinets. </p>
<p>“Mmm, coffee's brewing.” Jessica adds from her spot next to Nat, taking another bite from her bowl of cereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saturated sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an anon prompt of "it's not what it looks like". probably not what you were expecting, but i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> title from halsey's "colors" cos i'm currently obsessed.
> 
> MCU au

When Steve wakes up and walks into the living room, he trips over an article of clothing. Grumbling slightly, he turns back to to Sam and Bucky, who are shuffling much more slowly out of the bedroom. Leaning on each other and limbs still heavy with sleep, they barely pay him any attention. Trying to determine which one of them he should tease, Steve squints more closely at the shirt in the early morning light. After a few moments, it becomes apparent to Steve that the shirt doesn't belong to any of the three of them, and that it's a woman's shirt. He's pretty sure he recognizes it as Natasha's, but she hasn't slept over in ages. He has no clue as to why it would be in the middle of the living room. Perplexed, Steve nabs the shirt and flings it towards his two boyfriends, who have made absolutely no progress in emerging any further from their bedroom. It hits Bucky square in the face. He jolts and removes the offending article. Holding it up and examining it through squinted, half asleep eyes, he suddenly drops it and looks at Steve, pleading.

 

“Stevie! It's not what it looks like, I swear!” Bucky asserts, while Sam looks back and forth between him and Steve, tennis match style.

 

_God, they're useless in the morning_ , Steve thinks, though fondly -- crease between his eyebrows, resigned expression on his face.

 

“Buck, I know. God.” He snorts.

 

He is just about to ask them if Natasha has been over recently while he was out sometime when they hear a spoon clink from in the kitchen. All three of them jump and turn towards the other room, suddenly all very awake. Sam moves forward first, though Steve and Bucky are quick to follow him. As they round the corner, they're confronted with something that they certainly weren't expecting. Well, not entirely. Honestly, it really should stop being such a surprise.

 

“Hey fellas.” Natasha chirps from her place on the floor, leaning against the kitchen cabinets.

 

“Mmm, coffee's brewing.” Jessica adds from her spot next to Nat, taking another bite from her bowl of cereal.

 

The coffee maker gurgles after she speaks, as if it wants to back up her statement with proof.

 

Both women are clothed in shirts not belonging to themselves, but rather belonging to Sam and Steve. Sam's shirt hangs off Natasha's body in huge folds, making her small frame look like she's drowning in fabric. The shirt that Jessica had chosen of Steve's fits her similarly to the one Nat is wearing width-wise, however the couple of inches she has on Natasha makes her look less like she could get lost amongst the folds. They look exhausted but content, Natasha leaning her head slightly on Jessica's shoulder and their legs pressed together from thigh to ankle.

 

No one says anything else for a moment.

 

“What the hell?” Sam asks eventually.

 

Natasha looks completely unfazed. “We needed a place to crash.”

 

“Your apartment was closer than mine. And Nat is still laying low, so we couldn't go to hers.” Jess says as she gets up to help herself to coffee.

 

She pours a cup for herself and for Natasha, stirring sugar into hers. Glancing over her shoulder, she locks eyes with Natasha. Steve can discern no noticeable clue, verbal or non-verbal, from Natasha, not even a twitch, but Jess seems to understand and grabs half and half from the fridge. She stirs that in too, and then returns to the floor next to Natasha, who smiles slightly when Jess hands her the mug. Steve's noticed that about them. He himself has a great connection with Nat. They work well together, on the battlefield and off. They get each other, they do. And the connection has only gotten stronger the closer they've gotten. But Nat and Jess, it's like they can read each other's minds. He's noticed it and he hasn't even known Jess for that long, just short of a year. During fights, they work together seamlessly, using each other's strengths, weapons, and bodies in ways that Steve hasn't really seen before. They're honestly partners in every and the truest sense of the word. The first time he saw Natasha balance on Jessica's back with one hand in order to manage a high kick while Jess was leaning forward and simultaneously shocking someone else with her venom blasts, he had gotten punched in the face because he was so distracted. But then to see their absolutely silent communication and how often they finish each other's sentences, even with something as simple as a cup of coffee... It makes him feel slightly sappy. Not that he would tell either of them. Especially not Natasha.

 

“What time did you get here?” Bucky asks, drawing Steve out of his thoughts.

 

They glance at each other, shrug, and say “Around 3:30 AM” at the same time.

 

Steve moves to sit at the kitchen table, breaking the temporary freeze on him, Bucky, and Sam. Sam joins him while Bucky walks to the coffee pot, mumbling something about caffeine as he goes.

 

“But that was only 3 and a half hours ago. Why are you guys already awake?” Steve asks, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

 

“Well, we didn't actually sleep.” Nat retorts, eyebrow raised and lips quirked slightly.

 

“Oh, hell no. You did not have sex on our couch!” Sam exclaims.

 

His expression looks vaguely betrayed, until Bucky hands him a mug of coffee and presses a kiss to his forehead. For a moment, he looks appeased. Buck rolls his eyes as he hands Steve a mug too before sitting down between him and Sam.

 

Jessica's and Natasha's smirks are identical.

 

Steve rolls his eyes. They could be bluffing, but he's not sure. It's hard to tell when you've got two obviously sleep deprived spies sprawled on the floor in front of you, and you saw clothing scattered haphazardly around your living room. And frankly, he wouldn't put it past them.

 

“It's not like we were saints last night.” Steve snorts, nudging Buck in the ribs, who in turn looks over and winks at Sam.

 

Sam groans. “It's too early for this shit.”

 

The women laugh as they stand up.

 

“Well, guys. It's been a blast.” Jess smiles, placing her and Natasha's coffee mugs in the sink.

 

Natasha stretches after she's on her feet, lithe and graceful. Still smiling, she kisses each of their cheeks , and Jessica walks over and does the same.

 

“We'll come by for dinner sometime soon. Invited this time. Maybe.” Natasha announces, and then they're gone into the living room and presumably out the front door. Or maybe a window.

 

_It really could be either_ , Steve muses.

 

After he, Sam, and Bucky finish their coffee, they make their way back into the living room. Instead of clothes strewn everywhere, they're met with the two t-shirts folded nicely on the coffee table.

 

~~~EARLIER, THAT NIGHT~~~

 

Jess groans as her and Nat hobble their way along the street.

 

“Another date night ruined.”

 

Natasha sighs and hooks her arm through Jessica's.

 

“Maybe we should stop going out and just order food in.”

 

Their dinner had gone smoothly (surprisingly), but when they had gone out for drinks afterwards...Well, they're magnets, honestly. Magnets for assholes.

 

The bar was too small and too smoky, but Jessica didn't really care because she was feeling warm inside because of the beer and because of Natasha. The crowded room and the haze did give them the benefit of imagined privacy, however. So it wasn't all bad. They had been there for hours, reveling in the night off. Jessica loves any and all time she gets to spend with Natasha, but she prefers when they don't have to punch anybody when they're together. Sometimes it feels like they barely get any time alone together. With missions, joint and solo, and other various Avengers things, tonight is actually the first night they've had in almost 2 months to just be alone together and not be working. Of course, that's when everything goes to shit.

 

The night had been slow but building in the best kind of tension so far. They had been trading chaste, sweet kisses for a while, but Jess could feel the growing intensity. Then after a particularly butterfly-inducing kiss, she felt Natasha freeze. Groaning internally, she opened her eyes and turned to look at what Natasha had obviously spotted.

 

Through the smoky haze, Kashmir Vennema could just be made out, sitting at the bar and very clearly deep in conversation with someone equally seedy looking.

 

Natasha sighed. “I thought that other universe me would have taken care of her by now. It is her life's work.”

 

Despite the obvious seriousness of the situation, Jessica couldn't help but smile a little at the tone of Natasha's voice. She seemed disappointed in her morally slightly-more-than-questionable alternate universe self.

 

They glanced at each other and sighed at the same time. Resigned, they stood up from the table and made their way towards to bar. Together, they managed to take out all of the cronies that Vennema had set up around the bar's perimeter, but she herself managed to get away. Of course.

 

“Slippery bitch.” Jessica huffs, kicking at pebbles along the sidewalk.

 

Natasha is quiet.

 

“We'll get her, Nat. I swear it. We will.”

 

Nat doesn't say anything, but she smiles a little and her shoulders lose their tension.

 

“What time is it?” She asks instead.

 

“Late. Too late.” Jess says. “My apartment feels a million miles away.”

 

“I know the perfect place. And it's close too.” Natasha smirks.

 

15 minutes later, they're sneaking into Steve Rogers's apartment through a window, giggling.

 

They tiptoe towards the couch.

 

“Here. You stay here. I'll be right back.” Natasha whispers.

 

So Jess plops herself onto the couch. Less than a minute later, Nat returns holding what looks like t-shirts.

 

“Pajamas!” She brandishes them triumphantly.

 

Jessica snorts and grabs the bigger of the two, since she's taller, and puts it on. Don't want to flash Captain America in the morning. After Natasha dons her shirt, she also flits to the closet in the hallway and comes back with a pillow and a blanket.

 

“I stay here a lot.” She explains. “Sometimes they don't even notice.”

 

Jessica giggles again, alcohol and residual adrenaline still managing to pump their ways through her bloodstream.

 

Natasha tosses her the pillow, and she places it behind her on the couch. After she lays down, Natasha holds the blanket out behind her like a cape and flops down on the couch on top of Jess. They break out into giggles again before almost immediately aggressively shushing each other. Natasha settles her head on Jessica's collarbone as Jess winds her arms around Nat's back. They lay in silence for a few minutes, their breathing rhythmic and in sync.

 

“I'm not sleepy.” Jessica whispers.

 

“Neither am I.” Natasha replies, and Jess can feel her lips brush again her breast.

 

“Well...We could always continue what we were doing earlier.” Jessica suggests, conversationally.

 

Nat lifts herself up, arms on either side of Jessica's ribs, and hovers her face inches away from Jessica's.

 

“Oh, yeah?” She quirks her eyebrow.

 

Jess surges up and presses her mouth to Natasha's, who responds immediately, kissing back forcefully. Jessica takes her hands that are already draped around Natasha and rakes them up her back, dragging the t-shirt with them. Natasha hisses into her mouth. Grabbing Jessica's t-shirt by the collar, Natasha drags them up into a sitting position, mouths still locked together. Jessica's breathing is ragged and she can't stop moving her hands all over Natasha's body. They smooth over her hips, they cup the back of her head, her nails drag down Nat's back again.

 

After what seems like an eternity, Natasha pulls back. Involuntarily, Jessica follows her lips, not wanting to be done for the moment, even though she really needs to breathe. As they catch their breath, Natasha yanks her shirt over her head and then pulls off Jessica's.

 

“We have to be quiet.” She just barely breathes the words. “Let's put that stealth training to use. Ready?”

 

Once Jessica nods, Nat ducks her head and takes Jessica's nipple into her mouth. Jess's head drops backwards onto the arm of the couch and a small moan slips out. Without skipping a beat, Natasha raises her hand and places it over Jessica's mouth. Feeling almost giddy with happiness and lust ( _I'm glad this night wasn't totally ruined by international arms dealers,_ she thinks), Jess presses a kiss to Natasha's palm as a promise to be quiet. Slowly, Natasha removes her hand from Jessica's mouth by dragging it down Jessica's body until it's on the breast that Natasha's mouth isn't paying attention to.

 

Natasha spends so much time teasing Jessica via her nipples that she's sure she's going to lose what's left of her sanity. Then Natasha moves her head down, dragging her lips over Jessica's stomach so slowly that Jess has to grit her teeth otherwise she'll scream, every so often placing a chaste kiss on Jessica's sternum, the scattering of beauty marks she has on her left hand ribs, just above her bellybutton. As she moves down Jessica's stomach, she pulls Jessica's panties down with her. In her eagerness, Jess shimmies her hips, trying to help. She feels Natasha chuckle, breath puffing in a quick staccato against her hipbone.

 

When Natasha's mouth makes contact with her clit, Jessica can't help the sigh that escapes. As soon as Natasha applies pressure, that sigh turns into a groan. Natasha flicks her eyes up at Jessica and her eyebrow raises a tick.

 

Jessica makes a face as if to say  _What?_  and adds in a whisper, “That face isn't going to help me stay quiet, you know.”

 

Her voice is breathy, though, and she knows she doesn't sound threatening at all. The raised eyebrow always gets her.

 

Nat must be feeling a bit generous after all her drawn out teasing because she makes quick work of making Jess lose it. Flicking her tongue hard over Jess's clit, she adds her fingers into the mix. Once they're inside her, it's only a matter of minutes before Jess is tipped over the edge. Her grip on the couch cushion is white-knuckled, and Natasha kisses the inside of her thigh as she's coming down from her orgasm. Jess sits up takes a second to catch her breath, Natasha following in suit. After her breathing slows a little, Jess is snaking her hand down Natasha's side. As her hand creeps over the swell of Natasha's hip, she looks into Nat's eyes, who smiles and nods her head. Getting that confirmation, Jessica's hand slips forward over Nat's hip and inside her.

 

Nat's usually quiet when they have sex, but Jess loves to hear the little sighs she makes and see how her eyelids flutter if Jess hits just the right spot. She's obviously much better suited for this stealth sex stuff, and Jessica is certainly not complaining. Rubbing her thumb over Natasha's clit, Jess pumps her hand faster and faster, curling her fingers inside Nat. As soon as Natasha starts to orgasm, she catches Jessica's lips with hers, kissing her roughly. After Natasha's orgasm subsides, the two of them sit cross-legged on the couch, facing each other, grinning like fools.

 

Jess leans forward and pecks Nat on the lips.

 

“Love you.” She whispers.

 

Natasha watches her for a moment, eyes soft. “Love you too.”

 

Another chaste kiss.

 

Then Jess picks up the t-shirt she was wearing and wipes her hand on it. Too late, she remembers that it's Steve's shirt. She grimaces.

 

“Whoops!”

 

Natasha's shoulders are shaking with silent laughter.

 

They redress in their borrowed shirts and return to laying on the couch, tangled up together in the best possible way, blanket pulled up under their armpits. They both can't sleep if their arms feel encumbered.

 

They end up not sleeping, rather spending the next couple hours just laying together. Sometimes they say things, tell quick anecdotes, but mostly they're silent. They don't need to talk.

 

At 6:45, Jessica thinks that maybe Natasha might have finally fallen asleep; her breathing is deep and slow.

 

But when she whispers, mostly to herself, “Ugh, I'm hungry.”, she hears Natasha snort quietly.

 

“C'mon. Let's get you some breakfast and some coffee.” Nat says, sitting up and stretching.

 

“A woman after my own heart.” Jessica quips.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the move that Jess and Nat do that Steve is referencing is [this](http://41.media.tumblr.com/9df8cbebe20187414ac73984c5929d20/tumblr_n8fe0sANtQ1s4nkrho2_500.jpg). honestly it's my favorite working together battle moment that i've seen between the two of them, so i love to incorporate it into fics lol :)


End file.
